


War of Hearts

by xxitisbluexx



Series: Fire Meets Fate [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, King Jon Snow, POV Arya Stark, Post-War, Queen Arya, Queen Daenerys, R Plus L Equals J, Targaryen Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxitisbluexx/pseuds/xxitisbluexx
Summary: En la hora del lobo, con un par de copas de vino de por medio, las reinas Arya y Daenerys comparten una charla. AU. Post Guerra.





	War of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Bienvenido a mis ship de la vergüenza! XD
> 
> Bueno, realmente no me avergüenzo de shippear esto ( es GOT, el incesto es moneda corriente por aquí), pero nunca me he animado a escribir nada porque hay muy pocos trabajos publicados y me siento bastante solitaria :(
> 
> ¿Que puedo decir? Dale una oportunidad siquiera *cruza los dedos*. Si no es lo tuyo, pues te agradezco por haberlo leído, y si lo es por favor hazme compañía que esto esta bastante desierto XD 
> 
> Antes que anda quiero aclarar que esto no es nada hiper sexualizado entre Arya y Dany; al menos no pretendo que lo sea. Se trata de confianza y amistad, y del amor que ambas sienten por Aegon (Jon) 
> 
> Tengo un par de ideas más de one-shots, y todos los escribiré desde el POV de Arya. Así que no te garantizo que haya una mencion de Jonerys DEMASIADO explicita, pero daré lo mejor para tratar de inclinar la balanza en su favor, y no hacer parecer como si Arya fuese la única que tiene el amor de Aegon.

La hora del lobo estaba en su auge, y el amanecer sonaba como una promesa tentadora pero muy lejana cuando Arya acabó su tercera copa de dorado del rejo. Incluso después del fin de la guerra, la tranquilidad seguía siendo algo poco común en su vida. Reuniones de consejo, problemas del pueblo llano y alianzas con los grandes señores formaban parte de su día a día. Hacen que realmente aprecie momentos como ese, sentada en medio de sus estancias personales, compartiendo una pequeña charla con la madre de dragones.

“Entonces…” Incluso sin el aliento a vino especiado, siempre encontró la voz de Daenerys demasiado dulce para descender de un rey loco, famoso por sus atrocidades “¿Qué es lo que dicen ahora?”

Normalmente ella no disfruta de hablar de las charlas que nacen entre las sombras. Cumple con su tarea como Consejera de los Rumores de su rey y esposo, pero nunca ha sido una mujer que se regocije con chismes y especulaciones, en especial cuando se refieren a su persona.  
_«Las palabras son viento»_ piensa. Quizás, si estuviese más sobria se molestaría por lo que oyó esa mañana, un ceño fruncido adornaría su rostro hasta que Aegon lo note y hable con ella, porque él siempre fue el único capaz de hacer esfumar sus propias inseguridades. Pero Arya ya ha tenido tiempo más que suficiente para darle vueltas al asunto, incluso practicó su danza del agua con aguja y dejó salir toda la frustración que la angustiaba, así que no piensa seguir lamentándose por eso. _«Soy una reina ahora»_ el pensamiento no es tan reconfortante como pretende, por lo que toma un gran sorbo de vino y le da su mejor sonrisa a Daenerys.

“Un matrimonio por obligación y otro por amor, susurran por lo bajo. Están haciendo apuestas acerca de cuál de nosotras tiene su corazón.”

No puede permitirse insultar a los señores frente a la reina de cabello plateado, al menos no cuando todavía se muestra demasiado sobria como para dejarlo pasar, así que se conforma con poner los ojos en blanco y dejar salir un bufido no tan femenino.

“Dicen que…” _«Dicen que tan pronto le dé un heredero me convertiré en su favorita.»_ Ambas han dejado de ser niñas hace mucho tiempo, pero esas palabras son demasiado crueles para ser dichas con tanta liviandad “Si un día logro darle un hijo, Aegon me querrá con mayor intensidad, o que mi lugar en su corazón será más grande. Tonterías sin sentido que les gusta repetir como cotorras entrenadas.”

La mirada que le da la reina es de complicidad, pero Arya también logra ver una pizca de tristeza en sus ojos por un par de segundos, luego desaparece tan rápido que le hace preguntarse si sus habilidades para leer rostros no necesitan ser pulidas. _«Se está volviendo cada vez mejor en esto»_ , se da cuenta con pesar, porque el tema de la maternidad siempre ha sido el Desconocido mismo para ellas, algo que la reina lobo no se atreve aún a discutir con su esposa–hermana.

“Somos reinas, Arya.” Daenerys le dice, y ella no quiere más que reír porque tiene una corona que se lo recuerda a diario, pero de alguna forma la palabra sigue sonando extraña a sus oídos “Rumores como estos no deberían importar lo suficiente como para preocuparnos.”

_«Rumores como estos fueron los que llevaron a mi señor padre en busca de la verdad de los hijos del rey, sólo para encontrar su propia muerte a manos de una traición.»_ De pronto, el sabor amargo en su boca nada tiene que ver con su bebida.

“Targaryen han tomado a su sangre y carne por esposas desde sus inicios. No veo como nuestro matrimonio es tan diferente como para justificar tales chismes.”

Es una mentira a medias, pero mentira, en fin.

Arya sabe que los niños crecerán con historias de la larga noche; el lobo con sangre de dragón luchando junto a la madre de dragones, derrotando al gran enemigo y convirtiéndose en el rey que estaba destinado a ser, haciendo de la princesa del norte su segunda esposa. El hecho de que ella sea la viva imagen de su tía Lyanna solo lo empeora. Usan palabras como amor y guerra en la misma oración; susurran que ella será la perdición de Aegon, tal y como Lyanna lo fue con Rhaegar; especulan sobre fuego y sangre, y un reino que vuelve a saber de batallas y sufrimiento.

“Es como si quisieran una nueva _danza de dragones_.”

El vino le ha aflojado demasiado la lengua, pero es tan reconfortante el hablar de los pensamientos que se atoraron en su cabeza durante todo el día; y Daenerys no parece molesta, en cambio le regala una media sonrisa, y toma su mano entre las suyas justo cuando estaba a punto de volver a llenar su copa. Arya siente la calidez de su toque, la sangre de dragón corriendo por sus venas, y se permite fundir en silencio.

“Somos mejores que nuestros antepasados. Hemos conocido la guerra, la verdadera guerra, y no sacrificamos tanto para echarlo a perder con celos y disputas políticas. No vamos a jugar el _juego de trono_ entre nosotros.”

La calma de Arya es sincera, y la reina debe sentirlo también porque se relaja en su silla, soltando sus manos con dulzura, echando su cabello hacia atrás y cruzando sus piernas.

“Es bueno saberlo, _alteza_ , porque debo decirlo… No poseo ningún dragón, así que me encuentro en una terrible desventaja.”

El sonido de sus risas rompe el suave ambiente, y se vuelve a fundir con el silencio demasiado rápido para su gusto. _«Este castillo necesita más alegría»_ piensa, anhelando la primavera; tiempos mejores donde las fortalezas derribadas en la guerra pueden finalmente ser reconstruidas, y las heridas que ha visto el reino comiencen a cicatrizar.

“Creo que es hora de que vuelva a mi recámara.” Daenerys anuncia, y si ha bebido casi tanto como ella, su precisión y equilibrio al ponerse de pie no la delatan “Su alteza debería hacer lo mismo. Mañana será un largo día.”

_«Todos los días son largos cuando uno es reina»_ decide guardarse su comentario sarcástico para otra ocasión. Sabe que tendrá muchas reuniones que involucren una jarra de vino de por medio, y no puede estar más de acuerdo con eso.

“¿Podrías pasar por los aposentos de Aegon en el camino?” Le pide “Los dioses saben que se tortura demasiado, forzándose a restaurar todo, como para permitirse descansar.”

“Claro. Le haré una visita amistosa a mi sobrino.”

“Que sea una hostil si es necesario. Pon algo de sentido en su dura cabeza, por favor.”

“Ahora me estás pidiendo imposibles, mi reina.” El tono jocoso impregna el ambiente “Ambas sabemos lo terco que puede llegar a ser nuestro esposo.”

“Terco. Sí, es una forma de llamarlo.”

“¿Tienes otra que se ajuste mejor acaso?”

_“Idiota.”_

La dulce risa de su hermana–esposa es lo último que Arya escucha antes de que la reina de plata abandone sus aposentos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Es el término esposa-hermana correcto siquiera? No lo sé, por favor iluminame. XD


End file.
